<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In disguise by Bramblestar334</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132884">In disguise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramblestar334/pseuds/Bramblestar334'>Bramblestar334</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Town of Salem oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Town of Salem (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramblestar334/pseuds/Bramblestar334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was beautiful. Watching from afar, she couldn't help but admire the girl, eventually talking to her. But as time goes on, she notices that her love is long gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Town of Salem oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tagging system in mobile sucks, if I could I'd add Coven Leader/Escort and Coven Leader/Disguiser tags I'm sorrryyy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Coven Leader stared out her window, watching the girl walk to her next target, "distracting" them. She couldn't help but stare, the escort was truly a beauty, with long blond hair and fair skin. Shaking her head, she walked to the Coven meeting, trying to focus on something, anything, but the woman who plagued her thoughts.</p><p>------------</p><p>The girl had stopped by her home, and the Coven Leader invited her inside. They talked for a while, getting to know each other, before the escort did what she was meant to do. Moving to the bedroom, they spent the night together, until the sun rose over Salem.</p><p>----------</p><p>The Coven Leader continued to chat with the Escort, whispering to her all day, sometimes simply talking, other times whispering things she longed to do to the escort. She wasn't fazed by the Coven Leader's bold moves, choosing to make some of her own as well. Once the sun set, both of them walked to the escort's home, spending not just that night, but many nights after that.</p><p>----------</p><p>She noticed something was off. Instead of responding to her flirts, the escort stayed silent. She had become this quiet, shy, townie that the Coven Leader wasn't used to. She didn't like it. Something was off. "Come with me, please." She grabbed the Escort's hands, pleading. The Escort nodded, and the Coven Leader led her back to her home, although this night didn't seem like the rest. The Escort wasn't the same.</p><p>------------</p><p>She watched as the beauty she knew dissapeared in the water. Another girl washed her face in the river, the escort makeup coming off, the blond wig disappearing. The Coven Leader was furious. How long had it been? Was it always the Disguiser? Her love was gone, and this girl had tried to take her place. Raising a hand, she let her purple magic fly towards the Disguiser, bringing her close. The disguiser's face was one of anguish and pain. The Coven Leader's frown turned to a smile as the disguiser writhed in her magic grasp, the last of her life ebbing away.</p><p>------------</p><p>She placed a flower on the escort's grave, and another, and another, and another. One for every night they had spent together. Looking at the grave next to it, she placed a flower on that one too. One for the single night they had been together, an apology for the life she had taken.</p><p>Her love was gone now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's short, just a oneshot that I wanted to write, idk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>